The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers. Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc.
Computing systems may also allow consumers of products and services to provide a user review of such product or service. For example, a consumer may purchase an object and rate the object using an online forum. Potential consumers of the object may research the pros and cons of the object by accessing the user reviews. The reviews may allow the consumers to select a rating for the object (e.g., using a 5-star rating system) and/or provide a textual rating about the object. The potential consumers may view the ratings for the object given by consumers of the object. They may also read the textual rating regarding the object.